


港妹吃鹿鞭

by Eunice_114



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunice_114/pseuds/Eunice_114
Summary: ABONTR嫂子文学雷的别看，看了别骂我
Relationships: RairaMinato
Kudos: 4





	港妹吃鹿鞭

佐藤来良也不知道怎么会变成这样。  
他看着趴在自己腿间的黑发脑袋，比起罪恶感和不知所措之类的感情，更强烈的却是从身下缓缓升起的快感。身体的本能让他明知道井上港人是自己嫂子也无法狠下心拒绝，只能任由对方温热的口腔刺激着自己的性器。房间里满溢着檀木混着香烟的气味，明明是呛得厉害的气味，对来良而言却是致命的诱惑。虽然港人是属于哥哥的O，但跟哥哥和嫂子同居的他难免也会嗅到几次。每次闻到港人那性感的香烟味信息素，他的性器都会禁不住地变硬，只能躲在房间里听着隔壁激烈的声音并射在自己手中。但佐藤来良自问对井上港人并没有不切实际的幻想，他甚至很支持哥哥和港人的BO恋。然而身为一个A对O是没有抵抗力的，反之亦然。于是当港人意外地在纯喜出差的期间遇上发情期时，跟他共处一室的来良便成为了负责解决的人。

井上港人跪在沙发前的地毯上，伸手在来良早已鼓起来的裤档上揉搓着。港人手指上的几枚戒指还没拔下来，好几次咯到他的时候都让他的性器变得更加硬。但从来没有跟任何人发生过关系的来良并不敢轻举妄动，只敢默默看着港人隔着一层布努力抚慰他的性器。其实被发情期冲昏头脑的港人也只是跟随着本能在行动，他只知道来良身下的那鼓热源正强烈地吸引着他。闻到从来良身上传出来的檀木味后他更是无法自制地舔上了对方的裤裆，湿热的舌头隔着裤子勾勒着粗大性器的形状。 湿透的裤裆使得性器的粗大形状表露无遗——明明还是小孩子，这都要比他哥大了吧？ 港人迷迷糊糊地想着。隔着裤子无法直接接触这根大肉棒的事实让港人有点烦躁，他便动手趴了来良的裤子。肉棒在失去裤子束缚的瞬间猛地拍打在港人的脸上，浓郁的檀木香气瞬间便充满了他的鼻子，未成年人过于强烈的信息素让他彻底失去了理性。来良担心地跟他说「港人你是我嫂子啊⋯我怎么可以⋯⋯·」但处于发情期的港人已经无法作出正确的思考，他只是含含糊糊地说了一句「不插进小穴里就可以了吧⋯⋯？」然后便张开嘴巴便把来良的肉棒含到嘴巴最深处，甚至顶到了脆弱的喉咙，男孩粗大的阳物把他的嘴巴撑开至极限，却依旧 有一部分暴露在空气中含不进去。港人便一边吃着肉棒，一边用双手照料着无法塞进嘴里的部分。他先是仔细地吮吸龟头，但不知道是不是港人故意为之，他每次吸的时候都会发出色情的水声，来良看着他仿佛在吃什么美食的陶醉表情，性器忍不住又 账大了一圈。港人见状便伸出舌头舔弄着滚烫的柱身，连肉棒上的青筋也被舌头细细地勾勒着，以致于舌头跟肉棒之间拉出了好几条银丝。港人舔了舔嘴唇，然后跟猫咪似的用脸颊蹭了蹭来良粗大的肉棒，视线往上看着对方：「来良的肉棒好香啊⋯⋯虽然我的小穴是纯喜专属的所以 不能让你进去⋯⋯但来良可以喂饱我上面的嘴巴吗？」这个瞬间佐藤来良才第一次明白到，为什么有些A学长跟他说O甚至比A强，毕竟O可是能控制A的理性和行动啊。发情期的O一边散发着信息素一边说着那样的话，没有任何一个A能承受得了。于是向来温柔有礼的佐藤来良遇到了人生第一次的理智断线——他扯着自己嫂子的头发强逼对方把自己硬得发疼的肉棒吃到底。港人本来就吃不下A那过于粗大的肉棒，这下喉咙被顶得他直飙眼泪，作呕的感觉不断升起。然而港人却更兴奋了，他有时觉得自己对痛楚和快感的感知会混在一起，让他分不清自己到底是痛哭了还是爽哭了。现在他感觉不管是烫人的大肉棒磨蹭过敏感的上颚，还是硕大的龟头顶到脆弱的喉咙都能给他带来顶上的快感。同时来良也感受到前所未有的性快感，跟自慰的感觉完全不同，港人的口腔里又热又湿，光是对着他的肉棒呼气他就觉得自己又硬了。灵活的舌头总是准确地舔到性器上最敏感的地方，细窄的喉咙把他的龟头吸得太爽了，他必须要用尽全力才能憋着别在港人的嘴巴里射精。港人发现了来良正努力地忍着不射，便用力吸吮着性器的顶端，硬是把来良吸得射了。港人满嘴都是有着淡淡檀木香味的浓精，慢慢喝下去之后他总算是冷静了点，便坐到沙发上跟来良道歉。然而佐藤来良却没办法集中精神地听对方的说话——他在港人身上闻到了浓浓的奶香味，而且混杂了一点点的香烟味，所以确实是港人的信息素气味——原来 港人是奶香味的啊。他想，虽然只有哥哥操过港人，但港人的信息素气味也只有我闻到过呢。


End file.
